The Locke & Key Chronicles
by The Silver Seance
Summary: Short poems addressed to or in the POV of the characters of Locke & Key.
1. Sam Lesser

**_CONTAINS SPOILERS_**

**Sam Lesser**

Sam, why did you listen?

What have you gained?

You got screwed more than once,

and now you're dead.

Your future could have been bright,

but you listened to him,

you believed him,

and now your future is gone.

The keys?

Oh, the keys!

They are too powerful to understand.

Why did you shoot Rendell for them?

Why?

He was looking out for you,

he trusted you!

He was your only friend!

And you betrayed him.

You killed him.

You took a father from his kids,

a husband from his wife,

a brother from his sibling.

Were the keys worth it?

Was killing those people worth it?

Was losing the last shred of innocence

worth it?

At least you see the real Dodge now,

the one everyone doesn't know exists.


	2. Kinsey Locke

_**CONTAINS SPOILERS**_

**Kinsey Locke **

Just put your tears and fears in a bottle,

top it with a candle,

and never be afraid of the things in the shadows.

At least you still have love,

a heart,

a soul,

and some hate.

Fear and hate can be mixed at times.

You don't really hate your mother,

you fear what her actions may do,

you fear what they have done.

But it wasn't her who took the sip,

it was Bode.

His body at least.

You see,

Kinsey dear,

your faithful past love,

Zach,

has returned from his shallow grave.

Look into Bode's eyes,

see it is not his soul,

see that there is no soul,

or love,

or life,

only hate,

only a killer.

Coach Ellie Wheadon.

Remember her?

Well,

her love looked right through that evil door.

He lost his soul.

He was crushed,

by a couple of large rocks.

He came back.

He became your love.

And sucked the life right out of both of you.

And several others.


	3. Dodge

**_CONTAINS SPOILERS_**

**Dodge**

Friends become enemies,

enemies become friends.

Love becomes hate,

and hate becomes love.

Pain becomes pleasure,

and pleasure becomes pain.

Might as well walk through the black door,

so the iron can whisper into your disappearing soul.

Forget everything you once were,

become a stranger in your soul.

As the darkness devours you whole,

you become the killer you always were.

Love is lost,

hate is known.

Friends become evil,

evil becomes your lover.

Your conscience is gone,

you have no remorse.

You use the keys to your evil advantage,

but so do your so called enemies.

Your head is full of demon thoughts,

your high school lover mourns her loss.

You were sweet,

you were nice,

now your heart is full of ice.

So much has changed in the month you've become a monster.

Kim is dead,

you killed Mark,

you took Erin's memories,

and used Ellie to your advantage.

Rendell trusted you,

and Duncan distracted you,

and you looked through the door,

and if took your sweet amazing soul.

Lucas, Lucas, Lucas.

Or is it Zach?

Any name you own,

did you really believe

the Locke children would fall for your trap?

Kinsey with no fear,

Bode with all his innocence,

and Tyler without his delight.

They think Kinsey killed you,

killed for once and for all,

killed you for good.

But unfortunately,

you just keep coming back,

like thirsty dogs,

coming for water.

Poor, poor, Sam.

You screwed him more than once,

like everyone else.

He had a future,

he was so bright,

you took his future in his hand,

and crushed it with your foot.

You ruined his life,

his face,

his soul.

Why am I telling you these things?

You already know,

you did these things with one foul swoop.

In cold blood,

you killed,

you took memories,

you took thoughts.

You destroyed lives.

But this was all your plan.

Do you remember the love,

the love you and Ellie shared?

Do you remember love at all?

Can your black soulless corpse,

remember the feel,

the touch,

the whisper of sweet,

young,

innocent love?

It's worth its feeling.

I hope you'll remember,

when your blue eyes come back.

I know you'll be forgiven,

because Luke was never Zach.


	4. Bode Locke

**_Coming Soon_**


End file.
